Various different constructions for a surface cleaning apparatus are known in the art. Recently, vacuum cleaners have been designed which use one, and in some cases, two cyclonic cleaning stages. In particular, vacuum cleaners have been constructed which comprise a single first stage cyclone and a plurality of second stage cyclones in parallel.